Breathtaking
by dansGurl21
Summary: HP/OC Harry had a girl, Ginny. But Ginny found a new guy. But then Harry spots a new girl. Will Harry fall in love again, or . . yeah, he will!
1. Breathtaking

**A/N:** This is my first fan fic. I'm not a very creative writer either. So please read and review and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own anything.

**_Italics: _**_thoughts_

Chapter 1: Breathtaking 

It was a clear night on the train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, all in their sixth year, had a compartment to themselves. Harry was waiting for his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. He watched longingly at the door. While doing so, Ron and Hermione were kissing each other ever so pleasantly. 

Just then the door slid open. Ginny had finally arrived. Harry went up and gave her an I-Missed-You-A-Lot kiss. They then sat down and enjoyed the rest of their ride to Hogwarts with a game of Exploding Snap.

The train began to slow down and then came to a halt. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione got a horseless carriage to themselves. It was just then that Ginny broke up with Harry. 

"Harry, I must say, you were by far, the best boyfriend I have ever had! But me and Ron and the rest of the family went to Romania to visit Charlie this summer, and there was this guy there and he . . ." Ginny couldn't finish. She knew to stop by the look on Harry's face.

He knew what was coming. He could just feel it. Feeling heartbroken, he couldn't look at Ginny anymore. Much less talk to her. 

"I'm so sorry, Harry" 

The rest of the ride up to the castle was a silent one, though Ron and Hermione tried to strike up conversations, but the conversations wouldn't last very long. 

Once everyone got up to the castle, Ginny said "sorry" once more to Harry and left to go see her fifth year friends. 

Harry kept feeling like he had been played. He did indeed love Ginny Weasley, very much. He loved her more than any of the other girls he had dated. He sat there and thought _"How could she do THIS to me! Why? Why? WHY?"_

Harry knew he would have to stop thinking about her sometime, but when he looked at her down the Gryffindor table, she just looked so beautiful. Ron was looking at Harry knowing what he was thinking.

"Your gonna have to get over her sometime you know?" Ron said trying to comfort his friend.

"I know, but . . ." Harry's mind wasn't thinking of anything but Ginny, "it is so _hard! _I never knew love could hurt this much!"

"Look Harry, I know love hurts, we all have been through it. But you have to move on! Today!" Ron looked over at Hermione, who gave him a smile, then back at Harry. 

Harry gave Ron a look that made Ron laugh. Harry had to give him credit for his consistency. He decided he did need to move on, but this was going to take more than a couple of hours to over. 

And yet, there was always another girl Harry was very taken with and they were both attracted to each other. This peculiar girl's name was Cho Chang. Harry really liked her, but he never had the guts to ask her out. Whenever he had talked to Cho or at least tried, he would mumble and blush so much that his face was as red as Ron's hair. He knew he could at least gather the strength to talk to her, or maybe even ask her out. He made plans to go through with it tomorrow. **NO MATTER WHAT!**

By the time Harry was done daydreaming, a girl that looked like she should be in the fifth or sixth year, was being sorted. Her name was Krystal Torres.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat shouted.

She went and sat across from where Ginny was sitting. Harry couldn't help thinking that she was pretty. But he then saw Ginny and felt distraught once more. Then he looked back at Krystal, and all his thoughts vanished away. She was, Harry thought, _breathtaking._

**A/N:** I know I'm not the world's greatest writer, but I tried my best! So please **R&R**! And try to be nice, and not flame me! Remember, I'm new! I will greatly appreciate it! Any questions or anything, just ask. **PLZ REVIEW!**


	2. Matches Made In Heaven

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I still don't own anything!****

**A/N: **I know I'm not great. It took awhile to think of more ideas for this story. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

**_Italics:_** _thoughts_

Chapter 2: Match Made In Heaven!

Breathtaking was the right thing to say in Harry's opinion. _I have to know more about this girl! _He learned in well over a week, that she would be taking a test to determine what year she would be placed in and there would be a ball to welcome everyone back, which shocked most people as this had never happened before. He hoped and wished she would be taking it soon. And indeed, she did take the test later that same day. She was going to be in the fifth year. 

He decided to not bother with Cho. He wanted, no needed to talk with Krystal. He saw her in the common room. She was talking to some girl Harry had seen before, but he knew she would be in the fifth year. He went up to her.

"Hi, is it Krystal?" he asked.

"Yea, and let me guess, famous Harry Potter?" she said knowingly.

"Ahem" came from the girl Krystal was chatting with.

"Oh, yea, this is Mandy Smith. She is a fifth year, too."

"Hello," Mandy said blushing.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you, Krystal," Harry asked hastily. 

"Um. . . . yea, sure," Krystal blushed, too.

They got up and walked out of the common room together.

"Do you had anybody to go with to the ball, I just wanted to know. Do you?" Harry asked while looking at his feet the whole time. He knew if he looked at her, he would go red in the face.

"No, not yet . . ." she said blushing too.

"Well, I was wondering," Harry was debating in his head how to ask this," if you would want to, which I understand if you want to," he added quickly," would you like to go to the ball . . . with me?" He was quite happy to get it out of his system.

"Yes!" she practically squealed, "So," calming down a bit, "I'll meet you in the common room then, at 7:30?"

"O.K. I'll see you on Friday!" Harry felt as happy as Mandy felt when she said "Hi." Just 3 more days to go. He couldn't wait till Friday! He skipped merrily like a prancing school girl, back to the common room. Harry couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione who he was going with._ We're a mtach made in heaven!_

"NO WAY! You mean that really hot one that just got put in the fifth year?!" Ron said anxiously. 

"I'm right here, you know!" Hermione said offended. "No offense . . ." he added hastily.

"Yup, that's the one. Her name is Krystal." Harry said proudly. Seamus Finnigan overheard.

"Does she have any sisters?" Seamus asked fretfully.

"I'm not sure, but she has a friend that isn't all that bad, though."

"Really!" Seamus and Ron said mutually. Hermione scowled at Ron. Ron quickly saw this and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Her name is Mandy. Mandy Smith,  I think, yeah, that's it." Harry added.

"Do you know where she is?" asked Seamus practically off his chair.

"No, but you'll see her at dinner. If we go now, I'll have time to point you out to her."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Seamus said standing up, "Lets go!"

With Seamus leading, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall. They had arrived when Krystal had. She apparently became popular, because she appeared at the Great Hall surrounded by giggling girls. She spotted Harry. He beckoned her to sit beside him. She left all her friends, which Harry saw, included Ginny. 

"Hey, Krystal, ask Mandy to come over, too," Harry solicited.

"Hey Mandy! Come over here!" Krystal bellowed. She patted the seat next to her, "Why Harry?"

"Does she have anyone to go to the ball with?" Harry asked.

"No, why?" but then she caught on. "You're gonna hook her up with one of your friends, aren't you? So, who is it?" she commanded.

"Him," Harry said politely, pointing across the table, "his name is Seamus Finnigan." Krystal chortled. "What's so funny?" 

"Well, Mandy is my best friend now, and tells me everything. Including her crush. If I tell you, you must swear to tell nobody!" she powered.

"I swear! So tell me already!"

"Well, she's had her eye on Seamus for quite a while now, . ." she whispered.

"BLIMEY!" Harry said so loud that the Hall quieted down. "Are you serious? Hi, Mandy!"

Seamus looked up. Anybody could tell he had fallen for her already.

"You wanna go to the ball with me?" Seamus popped up immediately.

"Blimey, Seamus, don't waste any of your time, do you?" Ron whispered so only Seamus could hear. "Nope," he replied.

"Umm, . . . right off the back, don't you think?" Mandy looked at him confused.

"Do you want to or not?" he asked anxiously.

"Sure," Mandy said almost immediately. 

"Sit beside me."

"Do you mind Krystal?"

"No, not at all!" Krystal winked at Mandy with a smirk on her face.

Days went by till it was Friday night. Harry thought _This is the best night ever! Nothing could possibly go wrong! _Harry, Krystal, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Mandy decided to go together on a triple date. (**A/N:** I'm not sure whether that is right or not. Sounds funny though! *****laughs in head!*****) Harry had waited for this night to come. Now, it finally has. 

**A/N:** I don't think it was all that bad. No, not at all. Read and Review!****


End file.
